Padre en caso de Igneel: Granbell y Flame Última parte
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: (Continuación de Padre en caso de Igneel: Glory y Dragneel. Primera parte.) Odiaba viajar pero llegar a su destino y ser recibido de esa manera, valía la pena. Pensar en la relación de sus cuatro hijos pero ahora con Ziggy Granbell e Ignia Flame. Sabía que sin duda, no cambiaría nada de su familia al saber lo afortunado que era.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Esta es la segunda parte del crossover que hasta hace unos minutos subí. En este caso estará involucrando a nuestras series de Eden's Zero junto con Fairy Tail y un personaje especial que actuará como el cuarto hijo. Vuelvo hacer la aclaración de que esto es un crossover y por ende, un AU (Universo Alterno) donde aquí puedo escribir un mundo maravilloso con diferentes personajes. Claro, volveré a incluir los que ya escribí en la historia pasada.**

**¿Están listos? Yo estoy ansiosa de que les guste esta loca idea que se me ocurrió de un momento a otro.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Edens Zero y Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Era el día siguiente, se despertó temprano para poder tomar su desayuno y salir del hotel para llegar a tiempo a su destino. Tomaba su café y unos cuantos aperitivos cuando a lo lejos noto a unas señoritas bonitas que le empezaban a coquetear. Igneel sólo sonrió para terminar su desayuno, soltar una risita y levantarse para ir a su cuarto junto con sus maletas. No pudo evitar recordar que así había sido la manera en la que conoció a esas cuatro mujeres que tuvieron a sus cuatro hijos. Era joven y estúpido pero un hijo nunca sería un error. Amaba a sus hijos y ellos lo sabían. Ninguno peleaba por su atención, cada uno tenía una vida aparte, tenían un propio trabajo y tenían una vida que siempre soñaron.

No espero tanto para que bajará sus maletas y afuera le esperaba un taxi. Un chico de cabellos verdes iba a ser su conductor. Un muy amable joven que se acercó en cuanto llegó y le estuvo preguntando si estaba bien el ambiente.

**-A la estación de trenes, por favor**

**-Es bueno salir temprano** -Comentó.**\- Últimamente está muy difícil este tráfico, en unos minutos llegaremos**

**-Gracias** -Hizo una pequeña reverencia.**\- Podría subirle un poco a esa canción, me gusta**

**-Como usted diga**

Volvió con aquellos recuerdos. Una foto de su tercer hijo. Sus cabellos negros y ojos amarillos. **Ziggy Granbell** que también es conocido como El rey demonio por los bajos mundos. Por más que le decía a su tercer hijo que se cuidará, sabía que lo cumplía con algunos huesos rotos como con algunas cortadas pero con una sonrisa en su rostro porque siempre contaba como había ayudado a unas personas frente a varias personas malas. Era un padre preocupado pero que podía hacer, no hacia nada malo y se consideraba como un Robin Hood porque ayudaba a los indefensos.

Vio la foto de su fallecida nuera. Era una hermosa mujer y amable, un tanto débil pero siempre estuvo del lado de Ziggy. Amaba demasiado a su hijo que fue capaz de dar su vida por ese pequeño niño que crecía en su vientre. Su único nieto por parte de él, unos cuantos años menor que Natsu y Haru, su nombre es **Shiki Granbell**. El chico más tímido y sonriente que creyó conocer. Era seguro con sus palabras como con sus acciones por proteger al igual que su padre, a los indefensos.

Ziggy no quiso volver a casarse después del fallecimiento de su única esposa. Para él, ella siempre será la madre de Shiki. No por nada, siempre guardaba aquel collar que le pertenecía a ella como su más grande tesoro. Igneel lo apoyó, Ziggy era más que suficiente para ser ese padre que siempre pondría primero a su hijo y así fue hasta ese momento. Shiki era un nieto que se esforzaba por demostrar que el también podía, que siempre tendrían su mano y aunque hubiera querido que fuera diferente la historia, era conocido como el próximo Rey Demonio al aprender demasiado de su padre. Sabía que su nieto estaba en una relación con una adorable jovencita de nombre **Rebecca**. Una chica que se esforzaba por trabajar y estudiar para ser alguien en el mundo.

**-Hemos llegado señor**

Igneel alzó la vista. Sólo faltaba un último viaje y llegaría al fin. Era bastante agotador. Una vez que pago y las maletas estaban en sus manos, fue a comprar un boleto y poder pasar a los vagones. Bastante gente se encontraba ahí caminando. Lo bueno que sólo tenía que recorrer unas cuantas estaciones y estaría en ese lugar.

Subió cuando el tren llego a la estación. Acomodo sus maletas para no estorbar a las personas y el pudiera sentarse para observar su equipaje. Aún cuando había vigilancia, siempre había personas que querían robar algunas pertenencias.

**-Ignia** -Murmuró.

Era su cuarto y último hijo. Era su misma imagen así que no podia negar que era su hijo, sus cabellos rojos y ojos amarillos. Era muy independiente desde que era un niño. Había llegado a su vida cuando había llegado aquella señora diciendo que no lo quería pero si aquel dinero que podía pagar por él. Claro que tuvieron que ir a juicio donde Igneel tuvo la custodia completa y donde por primer vez, uno de sus hijos llevaba su apellido. **Ignia Flame**, un niño bastante callado pero que con su mirada era capaz de intimidar a los más fuertes.

Fue un poco intimidado por sus hijos mayores pero fue aceptado rápidamente al demostrar que el podia jugar el mismo juego. Para Igneel, siempre sería su pequeño niño Ignia que llegó un día a su casa. Porque siendo sinceros, era bastante joven. No sabía si tenía alguna chica a su lado pero sabía que el sería el primero en enterarse. De algo estaba seguro, que sus hijos salieron tan guapos como él. Sabían como seducir, lo lograron consiguiendo a una sola mujer y que le dieran unos nietos maravillosos.

Lo cuido, estuvo a su cuidado por bastante tiempo hasta que el mismo decidió ir a la ciudad donde se encontraban sus hermanos mayores. Quería estudiar, quería ser alguien libre e Igneel siempre lo apoyó. Podía ser un poco más frío pero lo quería de todas maneras. Había sido abandonado por una mujer que no lo quería y quería más el dinero. Había pasado por mucho pero como había dicho desde un principio, nunca dejo a un lado a sus hijos. Ellos serían lo más importante.

Eran más importante que una mujer, eran su sangre y cuando ellos lo necesitaban, Igneel Flame siempre estaría ahí.

_-La siguiente estación, Magnolia. Las puertas se abrirán del lado derecho, por favor, descender con cuidado_

Igneel suspiró. Esa era su estación. Movió sus maletas a la puerta. Bajo junto con todas esas personas para ver frente a él a su cuarto hijo. Ignia le esperaba con una sonrisa y se acercó a el para abrazarlo. Se sentía bien estar con sus hijos.

**.o.**

**-¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo Ignia?**

**-Bien, no me quejaria tanto si Natsu no fuera tan idiota y destruyera algo cuando está trabajando en la Policía**

**-Sabemos como es Natsu** -Igneel soltó una risita.**\- Aún cuando se trata de rescatar a un gatito del árbol, es capaz de cortarlo para que el gato caiga**

**-Es cierto pero hace un buen trabajo**

Ignia trabajaba como bombero mientras estudiaba para ir a una escuela de medicina. Aunque Igneel quisiera ayudarle económicamente, Ignia siempre le rechazaba porque el tenía que hacer su propio esfuerzo. Caminaron un poco de la estación a una gran casa. La casa de su hijo Tetsuya, soltó un suspiro para al final sentir como Ignia golpeaba su espalda para animarlo a entrar. Abrieron la puerta, entró junto con sus maletas y las dejo a un lado al escuchar pequeños pasos que se acercaban a él.

**-¡Abuelito!**

Una niña de cabellos rosados y ojos café acompañada de un niño de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes. Dos niños rubios y ojos negros junto con una pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos negros. Dos pequeños cachorros blancos y dos gatitos de curioso pelaje negro casi a llegar a y azul que brillaba. Un niño de cabellos plateados y ojos cafes como una niña de cabellos rojos y ojos plateados. Igneel se arrodilló para recibir a sus bisnietos. Los hijos de sus nietos los recibia con los brazos abiertos y con esa alegría de cuanto los había extrañado. Podía odiar viajar en transporte pero eso solo era algo pequeño para ser recibido de esa manera.

Ser recibido con cariño por parte de esos pequeños mocosos que le alegraban demasiado la vida. Recordó cuando fue recibido por sus nietos una vez que hicieron una reunión familiar y los menores gritaban emocionados por saber que su abuelo iba a visitarlos y darles regalos como pasar tiempo jugando con ellos. Cuando estos se cansaban y dormían, era le único momento cuando podía hablar con sus hijos y sus esposas.

**-¡Mira abuelito!** -Habló la pequeña de cabello rosa de nombre **Nanshy**.**\- ¡Se me cayó mi diente!**

**-Y yo pude dibujar mejor en clases** -Habló el menor de cabello rojo de nombre **Ignea**.

**-Al fin pude entrar al equipo de fútbol** -Hablaba uno de cabellos rubios de nombre **Rahkeiid**.

**-Y yo a un grupo de música**\- Dijo el otro niño de cabello rubios de nombre **August**.**\- Y Zera dijo su primera palabra** -Alzó a la pequeña niña de cabellos oscuros.

**-Papá me está enseñando a protegerme** -El niño de cabellos plateados hablaba y sonreía con aquellos pequeños huecos en sus dientes, su nombre era **Levin**.

**-La abuela me enseñó a cuidar las flores** -La pequeña niña de cabellos rojos mostraba una pequeña maceta en sus manos, su nombre era **Aiko**.

Natsu ayudó a levantar a su abuelo mientras pedía a los niños que fueran al patio a jugar mientras Igneel se acomodaba en la casa. Los cachorros como los gatos acompañaron a los niños. Los adultos sonrieron al patriarca de la familia. Igneel pudo sonreír antes de abrazar a cada uno de los miembros.

Abrazar y golpear a Natsu. Abrazar a Lucy con cuidado por su barriga hinchada con la sorpresa de un tercer bebé. Saludar a Zeref y Mavis con mucho cariño. Pedirle a Shiki y Rebecca que no se quedarán atrás si querían un niño y sonreír para ver a ambos jóvenes como se sonrojaban mientras miraban a otro lado. Bromear con Haru sobre algunas cosas y felicitar a Elie sobre su segundo embarazo. Abrazar a su querida primer nieta como saludar con mano dura a su esposo. Saludar a sus nueras con abrazos y diciendo lo hermosas que se ven. Abrazar a sus hijos diciendo lo viejos que ya se ven con nietos para escuchar como ellos sólo soltaba carcajadas mientras bromeaban de que falta Ignia.

Escuchar cada una de sus conversaciones mientras ayudaban con sus maletas y le brindaban alguna bebida como también las mujeres opinaban que debía descansar de su largo viaje. Cuando llegaron al patio, los pequeños niños corrían para seguir una pelota. La menor de cabellos negros sólo aplaudía mientras los cachorros y los gatos protegían a la niña.

Igneel se sentó en una de las sillas mientras le ofrecían una bebida. Los adultos empezaban a prender el fuego para empezar a calentar la comida, las mujeres conversaban. Todo se escuchaba tan animado. Ver a sus cuatro hijos juntos y sonriendo, golpeandose con broma y discutiendo sobre algo si habían leído.

Igneel no le gustaba el ruido pero esas escenas son sus favoritas. Estar rodeado de su familia, jugar con sus nietos como bisnietos al igual que besar sus mejillas como hacer alguna broma. Igneel amaba su familia y nunca la cambiaría. Nunca cambiaría que tuvo cuatro hijos con diferentes mujeres. No cambiaría a Gale, Tetsuya, Ziggy e Ignia. Porque así era su familia, porque así era su vida. De ruidosa y escandalosa que nadie creería que pertenecía al silencioso señor Igneel Flame.

No pudo evitar soltar una risita y sonreir. amaba demasiado esos dias. Amaba su vida.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Estoy feliz! ¿Saben porque? Por que contando esta historia, ya son las 100 primeras historias de Fairy Tail que escribo. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡100 primeras historias! Es bastante increíble que mi esfuerzo, mi afición como mi amor a la serie me llevará a estos momentos de alegría. ¡Vamos por más capítulos! ¿Que les pareció esta loca idea? A mi me encantó, el inicio, en desarrollo como el final. Fue bastante hermoso como terminó esta historia.**

**¿Si descubrieron de quien a trata? ¡Así es! Del ahora reconocido hijo de Igneel, Ignia el dios dragon de fuego. El era ese cuarto hijo. Espero que lo adivinaran, realmente fue perfecto para esta historia.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Viernes 22 de Marzo de 2019**


End file.
